


Recordações

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: Next Dimension - Myth of Hades, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, Gen, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Junto aos filhos, Shiryu revive momentos importantes através de cartas e lembranças cuidadosamente guardadas por Shunrei.
Relationships: Dragon Shiryū/Shunrei
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> História escrita para a Semana Shiryu de Dragão e para o Desafio Epistolário, desafios promovidos pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.  
> Ignorei o fato de Hyoga desconhecer a existência de Shoryu.  
> As datas dos eventos foram estimadas.  
> Sobre a cronologia adotada: o Next Dimension se passa em meados de 1990, portanto considerei que Shoryu foi encontrado por Shunrei nesse ano. No Ômega, Ryuho tinha 13 anos nos primeiros eventos do anime, segundo sua ficha oficial no site da Toei. Sendo assim, considerei que na época em que foi escrita a fic, ele estava com 14 anos e Shoryu com 23.

_“A letra manuscrita me toca. Encerra sempre um segredo, distinto do contido nas frases, não é grafologia primária, mas, pelo desenho das letras, das palavras, vislumbramos o desenhista, o autor, sua mão, sua caneta, seus pensamentos acavalando-se e dos quais pouco resta no papel.”(1)_

  
Shiryu observava Ryuho digitar velozmente no smartphone novinho. Sabia o que ele estava fazendo: trocando mensagens no WhatsApp com a namorada, Yuna. Sentia-se grato por poder proporcionar aos dois filhos esse tipo de comodidade moderna, ao mesmo tempo em que lamentava por eles não terem vontade nem paciência para o encanto das cartas escritas à mão, com o sentimento colocado em cada letra. Além do mais, quando a memória do smartphone ficasse cheia, fatalmente eles apagariam as mensagens e tudo se perderia. Ou talvez as armazenassem em um cartão de memória que acabaria perdido ou esquecido em alguma gaveta.

Na adolescência de Shoryu, o moderno era mandar SMS. Shiryu já havia sido atingindo pela mancha negra de Marte, por isso não viu o rapazote com seu telefone do tipo 'tijolão', mandando as mensagenzinhas para todo lado. Agora ele e Ryuho viviam com seus smartphones, sempre conectados, vendo e-mails, mexendo nas redes sociais. Diziam que elas aproximavam as pessoas. Shiryu pensava justamente o contrário. Os garotos pouco se relacionavam pessoalmente, faziam tudo através do computador ou celular. E onde ficava o sentimento? O olhar? O toque? Os cheiros?

Lembrou-se do seu tempo de adolescência, quando constantemente passava temporadas longe de casa, lutando ou recuperando-se dos ferimentos que lhe foram causados pelas lutas. Poucas tinham sido as vezes em que Shunrei pudera acompanhá-lo, até porque nem sempre ela ficava sabendo de seu real estado de saúde. Procurava poupá-la o máximo que podia e somente quando o fardo era pesado demais é que permitia que a chamassem.

Nesse tempo, criou o hábito de escrever-lhe cartas. A imensa maioria nunca foi enviada e ela as leu somente muito tempo depois, quando já estavam casados e criando Shoryu.

Shiryu sentiu saudade desse tempo, então foi ao quarto e tirou de cima do guarda-roupa uma caixa forrada com papel florido em tons de bege e pink. O maço de cartas estava lá, amarrado cuidadosamente com uma fita dourada. Além delas, estava na caixa a primeira flor que ele tinha dado a Shunrei, um crisântemo que colocou no cabelo dela, há quase trinta anos. Ela tinha cuidadosamente posto a flor para secar e guardado numa caixinha de acrílico. Amava esse cuidado que Shunrei tinha com as lembranças dos dois.

Encontrou na caixa também mechas de cabelo de Shoryu e Ryuho. Com certeza o terceiro, que estava a caminho, teria sua mechinha de cabelo colocada ali. Não esperava que Shunrei engravidasse outra vez. Já tinha sido difícil ela engravidar de Ryuho e, depois dos anos que ele tinha passado com a mácula negra de Marte, Shiryu achou que tinha ficado estéril. Entretanto, foram surpreendidos pela gravidez e receberam-na com alegria, apesar de Shiryu ficar um tanto apreensivo por conta da idade de Shunrei. Shun tranquilizou-o dizendo-lhe que muitas mulheres tinham seus primeiros filhos com os quarenta anos que Shunrei tinha agora e que provavelmente não teriam problemas. Ele tinha razão. A gravidez já se aproximava do final e vinha transcorrendo sem sobressaltos. Ter mais um filho seria muito bom. Os dois mais velhos já estavam criados e um bebê traria renovação àquela casa.

Depois de olhar todas as relíquias da caixa, incluindo a delicada tiara de madrepérola que Shunrei usou no casamento, Shiryu desamarrou o laço que envolvia as cartas. Leu a primeira, escrita pouco antes do começo da Guerra Galáctica.

_“_ _07 de setembro de 1986_

_Olá, Shunrei!_

_Como estão as coisas? Espero que bem._

_Por aqui, tenho procurado me manter concentrado. O dia dez está chegando. A expectativa pelo começo do torneio está bem grande. Estou confiante. Acho que tenho chances reais de vencer. Estou bem treinado e pronto para enfrentar meu oponente. Vou voltar para casa levando a armadura de ouro, pode ter certeza. Quero muito deixar você e o Mestre orgulhosos de mim. Já vi a arena. É incrível, uma réplica perfeita do Coliseu Romano por fora e uma arena super moderna por dentro._

_Também revi a senhorita Kido. Ela não mudou muito, continua sendo uma pessoa arrogante.”_

Shiryu parou de ler aí. Falava da arrogância de Saori na carta, mas agora se lembrava de como ele mesmo era arrogante e presunçoso. No dia de sua luta, entrou na arena certo de que era superior. Acabou derrotado, quase morto, salvo apenas porque Shunrei estava lá e sabia o que devia ser feito para salvá-lo.

– Eu era um idiota – ele constatou, rindo serenamente. – Um perfeito idiota. Mas é normal quando se é jovem...

Deixou de lado essa carta e passou a ler a seguinte.

_“_ _20 de fevereiro de 1987_

_Minha querida Shunrei,_

_Espero que esteja bem depois de tudo que passou por minha causa. Eu não suportaria perdê-la de forma alguma, mas perdê-la por causa do que eu sou seria a maior dor que eu poderia sentir. Eu não sei se aguentaria... Sinceramente não sei._

_Através do cosmo, o mestre me disse que não aconteceu nada demais, mesmo assim só acreditarei quando a vir, quando olhar nos seus olhos._

_Estou me recuperando bem aqui no hospital da Fundação e, claro, se estou escrevendo essa carta é porque recuperei a visão. Não sei como foi, só sei que quando voltei do mundo dos mortos, eu podia ver normalmente. Não é incrível?_

_Estou tão ansioso para revê-la..._

_Eu a amo tanto, Shunrei... Eu sempre amei, sempre... Ainda que nunca tenha demonstrado como devia... E quando o Máscara da Morte tentou matá-la, esse amor aflorou de uma forma que eu nunca esperei. Naquela hora eu soube que era capaz de qualquer coisa para protegê-la, porque, como eu cheguei a dizer a ele aos berros, você é o que eu tenho de mais precioso...”_

Nunca tinha enviado essa carta a Shunrei. Quando a releu pouco antes de enviar, viu que se declarava a ela de uma forma tão aberta e visceral que não podia colocar o envelope no correio. Mostrou a ela somente muitos anos depois quando tudo que estava escrito já havia sido dito.

Passou para a próxima carta, que na verdade era só um bilhete rabiscado apressadamente. Não estava datado, mas ele sabia bem quando tinha sido escrito: pouco antes de sua partida para Asgard. A intenção era deixá-lo sob o travesseiro de Shunrei, para que ela o descobrisse apenas quando fosse dormir. Entretanto, não teve coragem e guardou o papel em sua própria gaveta, deixando-o ali, esquecido, por anos, até resgatá-lo e entregá-lo a sua destinatária original.

_“_ _Shunrei,_

_Sei que vai ficar magoada comigo mais uma vez, mas eu tenho de partir... Você sabe que tenho uma minha missão e não posso refutá-la. Eu te amo com todo o meu ser, isso nunca vai mudar, mas tenho de fazer o que é preciso._

_Nunca se esqueça de que, aconteça o que acontecer, eu a amo..._

_Shiryu”_

Continua...


	2. Capítulo II

Ryuho entrou no quarto acompanhado por Shoryu, que tinha acabado de chegar em casa para ver os pais.

– Mamãe falou que você estava aqui, pai – disse Shoryu. Estava alto e forte, e embora não tivesse se tornado cavaleiro, o pai estimulou nele o gosto pelos esportes. Na escola, lutou karatê e praticou natação. Quando foi para a faculdade, continuou praticando seus esportes favoritos. Cursou Engenharia Agronômica em Nanchang, localizada a pouco mais de cem quilômetros de Rozan. No começo, ia e voltava para casa todos os dias. Mais tarde, quando conseguiu seu primeiro estágio, teve de ficar morando lá e só vinha para casa nos finais de semana. Agora, com um emprego e a especialização, as visitas ficaram ainda mais escassas. Ele nunca tinha apresentado manifestações de cosmo e, internamente, Shiryu sentia-se grato, pois por conta disso ele pôde ter uma vida normal. Ryuho, ao contrário, mostrou seu destino assim que nasceu. O garoto transformou-se num cavaleiro e entrou para a história como o próprio pai fizera em seu tempo. Passou por todo o sofrimento e desespero das guerras, mas agora, felizmente, levava uma vida de adolescente normal, frequentando a escola e tendo atividades comuns, namorando, "curtindo", como eles diziam.

– Olá, meus filhos – cumprimentou Shiryu, orgulhoso dos dois. Um era agrônomo, o outro, um cavaleiro admirável que agora sonhava em ser médico como o "tio" Shun.

Shoryu abraçou o pai. Ainda era difícil acreditar que ele tinha se curado. Acompanhou de perto todo o sofrimento dele e da mãe no começo da 'doença' e, apesar da pouca idade, ajudou Shunrei a cuidar tanto de Shiryu quanto de Ryuho, que ainda era um bebê na época. Com apenas dez anos, ele praticamente virou o homem da casa e assumiu responsabilidades grandes para sua pouca idade. Mais tarde, quando foi aprovado no vestibular, coincidiu de ser na mesma época em que Ryuho foi mandado para a escola de cavaleiros. Quase desistiu da faculdade para que a mãe não tivesse de cuidar sozinha de Shiryu, mas foi ela mesma quem insistiu para que ele fosse estudar, alegando que Shiryu jamais o perdoaria se ele deixasse isso de lado. Acabou indo, apesar de sentir o coração partir-se a cada dia. Na maioria das vezes, só chegava de Nanchang à noite e muito cansado para ajudar a mãe como gostaria. Quando precisou mudar-se de vez para lá, pensou que não ia aguentar a saudade da família, mas mais uma vez foi Shunrei quem o incentivou a ir em frente.

Não ficou sabendo quando o irmão foi à batalha. Soube apenas quando tudo já tinha acabado e o próprio Ryuho contou-lhe suas façanhas. A princípio, ficou chateado, sentiu-se excluído. Depois entendeu que o irmão e a mãe fecharam-se em segredo para preservá-lo.

– O que estava fazendo? – Ryuho perguntou ao pai, sentando-se ao lado dele.

– Eu estava vendo algumas lembranças – disse Shiryu, apontando a caixa. Os dois rapazes imediatamente se interessaram pelo conteúdo dela.

– Isso é meu cabelo? – Shoryu perguntou ao ver a mechinha num saquinho de tule com seu nome bordado à mão.

– É – Shiryu respondeu. – Sua mãe guardou.

Shoryu riu.

– Eu vi umas fotos daquele meu penteado... hum... digamos, duvidoso.

Os três caíram na gargalhada.

– É, eu sei, Shunrei disse que era moda naquela época, mas há controvérsias... eu acho que, de certa forma, ela tratava você como se fosse um boneco. Éramos muito novos quando você chegou em nossas vidas. Não estávamos preparados para um filho quando Shunrei o encontrou, mas queríamos muito ficar com você e assim o fizemos.

– Eu sei, pai. Sou muito grato por terem ficado comigo.

– E ainda bem que ela desistiu logo daquele seu penteado – Shiryu disse, rindo, enquanto tentava não se emocionar com a lembrança. Recordava-se tão bem daquele dia. Shunrei tinha ido colher ervas medicinais no bosque e voltou com um bebê que aparentava ter apenas algumas horas de nascido, pois ainda tinha resquícios do parto.

Shiryu lembrou-se também do medo que sentiu. De uma hora para outra, sem qualquer preparação, ele e Shunrei tornaram-se pais. Não tiveram nove meses para se prepararem, num dia eram dois, no outro eram três. E o que fazer?

Ele tinha ficado aterrorizado. Ela, entretanto, não demonstrou nenhum receio, tinha só amor e vontade de cuidar da criança. Tanto amor que Shiryu acabou imerso nos sentimentos dela, na coragem desmedida que ela tinha para enfrentar o que a vida lhe oferecia. Ele era o homem destemido nas batalhas, mas tinha tanto receio quando se tratava da vida... Ela não. Ela enfrentava tudo de peito aberto, com coragem, otimismo e serenidade.

Os primeiros dias do bebê em casa tinham sido terríveis. Eles não sabiam lidar direito com ele, especialmente durante a noite, quando chorava praticamente o tempo inteiro. Perdiam tempo preparando a mamadeira e, enquanto isso, ele se esgoelava. Com o passar dos dias, entretanto, foram conhecendo o bebê, criando uma rotina. Habituaram-se a deixar a comida pronta e apenas aquecer quando fosse a hora, o que melhorou bastante as coisas.

Shunrei deu ao menino o nome de Shoryu em homenagem ao golpe do pai. Ela assumiu o papel de mãe imediatamente, entretanto, para Shiryu a coisa foi acontecendo aos poucos. Ajudava a esposa no que podia, mas ainda não se sentia pai de Shoryu. Só conseguiu realmente experimentar o sentimento de paternidade três meses depois, quando o bebê teve uma gripe. Não tinha sido nada sério, mas ver o pequenino sofrendo, sem conseguir respirar direito, fez o cavaleiro perceber que faria qualquer coisa para protegê-lo. Só então ele conseguiu fazer algo que vinha adiando: escrever para contar a novidade aos amigos.

Lamentava não ter guardado as cartas, mas lembrava-se que Seiya respondeu com uma carta cheia de exclamações, com frases do tipo "cara, que maneiro!", "nossa, um bebê!", "só acredito vendo!". Mais comedido em sua resposta, Hyoga parabenizou o casal, mas também falou sobre a responsabilidade de tornar-se pai. Shun mostrou-se encantado, pediu fotos do bebê e prometeu uma visita. Saori mandou-lhes felicitações e um presente muito caro. De Ikki, como sempre, não se sabia o paradeiro. No entanto, semanas depois, ele apareceu em Rozan junto com os outros amigos e Saori para visitar o bebê. Mantinha o discurso de não gostar de andar em bando e chegou a acrescentar que não gostava de bebês, mas em poucos minutos rendeu-se às gracinhas de Shoryu. Tinha sido um final de semana maravilhoso, onde ele pôde matar a saudade dos amigos e compartilhar com eles a alegria de ser pai. Havia uma foto tirada nesse dia e Shiryu perguntava-se onde ela estaria. Certamente Shunrei sabia, perguntaria a ela depois.

– Quando você foi para a escola já usava um penteado de gente normal! – Shiryu disse a Shoryu, tentando afastar as lembranças.

Os três riram juntos do comentário.

– Felizmente! – disse Shoryu, que agora tinha cabelos compridos como os do pai. – Já pensou no bullying que eu ia sofrer?

– Aqui está a minha – Ryuho falou, pegando o saquinho com sua mecha de cabelo.

– Para sua sorte – Shoryu disse –, quando você nasceu, mamãe já havia abandonado os penteados exóticos.

Novamente os três riram.

– E essas cartas, pai? – Ryuho perguntou ao ver o maço de papeis envelhecidos.

– Eu as escrevi para sua mãe. Estava vendo você lá com o telefone, mandando mensagens... Lembrei-me que na minha época era tudo por carta e vim relê-las.

– Nossa, e mamãe guardou tudo? – Shoryu questionou.

– Pois é. Na verdade, eu não enviei todas. Algumas foram entregues anos depois de escritas.

Shiryu pegou mais uma das cartas.

– A última dessa época – ele disse e mostrou o papel aos filhos.

" _21 de julho de 1990_

_A guerra acabou, Shunrei._

_Nunca achei que sairia do inferno com vida. Nunca. Entretanto, estou aqui num hospital, escrevendo para você. É tão surreal._

_Saori acha que finalmente teremos muitos anos de paz, que quando a guerra recomeçar, todos nós já teremos morrido de velhice. Assim espero, meu bem. Tenho planos para nós dois, Shunrei... Planos que envolvem a troca de alianças... Espero que também pense nisso._

_Não sei se terei coragem de enviar essa carta. Já são tantas que escrevo e não envio... Seja como for, eu escrevo, pois confio que um dia você lerá todas elas. Quando esse dia chegar, você já saberá o quanto eu a amo, não terei que sufocar meus sentimentos. Nesse dia, nós já seremos uma família, seremos felizes, teremos filhos..._

_Você está pronta para o nosso futuro?"_

– Acho muito bonito esse amor que vocês têm há tanto tempo – Shoryu disse, interrompendo a leitura. Estava visivelmente emocionado. – Espero que um dia eu tenha a sorte de encontrar um amor assim.

– Você vai encontrar, filho – Shiryu respondeu, dando um tapinha nas costas dele.

– Eu acho que já tive essa sorte... – murmurou Ryuho, corando ligeiramente. – O que sinto pela Yuna é muito especial...

– Sei que é – Shiryu disse. – Mas de vez em quando deixe o smartphone de lado e escreva uma carta, um bilhete, alguma coisa à mão. Acho que ela vai gostar de receber.

– Ah, pai, é que mandar carta não é prático, muito menos rápido – justificou-se o garoto.

– Então tá, continue com suas coisas modernas, mas se lembre de que, no futuro, vocês não vão ter o que olhar e relembrar. Às vezes a memória, seja a nossa, seja a dos aparelhos, é insuficiente. É bom ter algo palpável, filho.

– Vou me lembrar disso, pai – Ryuho prometeu.

– Meninos – Shunrei disse ao entrar no quarto. Falava num tom sereno, apesar da expressão de dor que exibia. Com uma das mãos apoiava-se à porta, mantendo a outra sobre a barriga. – Lamento interrompê-los, mas a bolsa estourou.

– Vamos lá, pai – disse Ryuho. – Tem algo bem palpável chegando aí.

– Pois é – concordou Shoryu. – Parece que nosso irmãozinho não gostou de ser excluído da sessão recordação.

– É... – Shiryu disse, enquanto gentilmente amparava a esposa.

Ele e os dois filhos levaram Shunrei ao hospital onde, horas depois, nasceu Tetsuya, que já tinha um saquinho de tule pronto para receber uma mecha de seu cabelo.

****FIM** **

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Bernard Giraudeau, em “As Damas do Vento”


End file.
